With developments of information communication technologies, network devices such as a base station and the like are installed throughout the country. The electronic device transmits/receives data to/from another electronic device over a network, thus allowing a user to utilize the network freely anywhere in the country.
The electronic device may use the network through at least one antenna included in the electronic device. The electronic device may include a plurality of antennas. The electronic device may transmit/receive a signal by using a main antenna of a plurality of antennas, and may receive a signal by using a diversity antenna of the plurality of antennas.
In an electronic device including a main part including one or more antennas and a diversity part including one or more antennas, two signals in the same frequency band may be simultaneously received through the main part and the diversity part, respectively. However, since the connection between an antenna and an RF circuit is not free, two or more antennas included in the main part and two or more antennas included in the diversity part may not be connected with the RF circuit which may transmit or receive signals in the same frequency band at the same time. Accordingly, the electronic device may be difficult to receive signals in the same frequency band at the same time through the two or more antennas of the main part or the two or more antennas of the diversity part.